TAKING A BREAK
by nubeRojiza
Summary: EN EL SHOT DE HOY: ―"Pero Samy, no importa que sean diferentes, lo importante es que se sienten bien juntos, y todo parece indicar que tu y Freddie se aman"―recordé lo que me dijo Spencer. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. A veces este chico dice cosas que no suenan tan locas.


**MOMENTO INCOGNITO: iLOVE YOU**

Los personajes son propiedad de Dan Shneider & Nickelodeon, esto es sin fines de lucro.

―Te amo…―dijo el castaño a espaldas de la rubia. Sam alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, luego dio meda vuelta y lo miro en silencio.

―…También te amo…―agregó entre apenada y nerviosa. Ambos sonrieron, luego se quedaron en silencio mirando el piso por unos segundos hasta que ella dio el primer paso para acercarse a Freddie y lo beso fugazmente.

Freddie saco su pera-phone del bolsillo―Huh…son las 10:30―dijo sin soltar la cintura de Sam, ella aun mantenía sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico. Ambos tenían la misma idea.

― ¿Terminamos a media noche?―pregunto Sam más animada―. Correcto―guardó Freddie su teléfono y entraron de vuelta al ascensor. Sam presiono el botón y se volvieron a besar mientras la puerta se cerraba.

**TAKING A BREAK**

**By: NubeRojiz **

― ¿A dónde vamos?―preguntaba Freddie curioso siendo guiado por su aún novia.

― Espera un momento y lo sabrás― decía Sam alegre sin detener su paso.

― ¡Llegamos!― se detuvieron frente al ventanal de la ya conocida salida de incendios.

―La salida de emergencia…

―Y… ¿por qué se te ocurrió venir aquí?...pregunto Freddie curioso.

―Bueno, se me ocurrió que―bajó Sam la mirada―. Si tu y yo empezamos aquí…―se puso nerviosa― ¿Por qué no terminar en el mismo lugar? Ya sabes, cómo regresar a la meta, ¿cómo en una carrera?―decía Sam ante el rostro pícaro de Freddie.

― ¡Bueno, ya, quieres entrar de una maldita vez!― se sobresalto la rubia. Freddie brinco del susto y obedeció de inmediato.

― ¿Y supongo que al dejar de ser tu novio volverás a maltratarme?―dijo sarcástico con el seño fruncido.

― No me hace falta dejar de ser tu novia para maltratarte…―agrego retadora la rubia.

―Sam, te recuerdo que al dejar de ser tu novio, se acabaron las cosas gratis pagadas cortesía mi cartera…―contraataco Freddie.

― ¡Y te recuerdo que mamá consigue todo lo que quiere!―se puso Sam frente al técnico y clavo su mirada en la de él a escasos centímetros. Freddie trago saliva, la vieja Sam estaba volviendo.

―La vieja Sam está volviendo…

― ¡Oye! Tú fuiste quien empezó a hablar de dinero…

― ¡Y tu fuiste quien hablo de maltrato!

― ¡OIGAN USTEDES, DEJEN DE GRITAR!―hablo un vecino del edificio para silenciar a la pareja.

Ambos chicos se callaron de inmediato dándose la espalda.

―Bueno… supongo que no es tan mala idea―dijo Freddie ya más tranquilo― ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Sam! ¡Sam!

― ¿Qué no ves? Me largo―dijo la rubia cruzando el ventanal para volver al edificio.

― ¡No, no!, espera…yo, lo siento, no debí―se disculpó Freddie reteniendo el brazo de Sam. Sam lo miro sin expresión alguna.

― ¡Ya sé! siéntate…justo aquí―tomó a Sam de ambos brazos y la sentó en el ventanal―. Y yo me sentare…en este lugar―tomó asiento en uno de los escalones ante la expresión no tan convencida de Sam. Luego la miro sonriente.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Y?―repitió Freddie nervioso ante la mirada descontenta de Sam―. Bueno pues, creo que… ¡Ah si! ¡Espera un segundo!―saco su pera-phone y empezó a buscar algo―. Así está mejor―dijo colocando su celular a un lado mientras empezaba a sonar una canción conocida. Sam sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de comprender.

―Esa canción, me, suena conocida―dijo la rubia nerviosa.

―Aja―asintió Freddie ―. No recuerdo exactamente como fue, pero sí recuerdo la canción de…―carraspeó―…nuestro, ajum, primer beso…

―Ah, fue esa canción…

―Si.

―Entonces…

―…Entonces

―Creo que ya casi termina.

―Eso creo, son las 11:50―consulto Freddie la hora.

―Bueno―se encogió Sam de hombros.

Freddie sonrió levemente.

― ¿Qué pasa?―pregunto Sam más relajada.

―Nada, es solo que, cuando te lo pedí, no pensé que fueras a aceptar ser mi novia.

―Ah, sí, pues, tuviste mucha suerte.

― ¡¿Cómo?!

―Bueno, olvídalo―rio Sam―, además esas deliciosas tiritas de pollo me pusieron de buen humor.

― ¡Sam!

― ¿Qué?

―Enserio ¿eso fue lo único que te gusto de esa noche?―preguntaba Freddie sin poder creer lo que la rubia decía.

―Bueno y también me gusto…los tres diferentes dips― sonrió triunfante ante la mirada descontenta del castaño. Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a quedar en silencio mirando el piso.

― Sam… ¿estás segura?

― ¿De qué?

―Ya sabes, de, si tu y yo, debemos terminar…

**POV Sam**

¡¿Qué si debemos terminar!? Vamos díselo Sam. Dile que no, anda.

**POV Freddie**

¡¿Pero qué acabo de decir?! De seguro creerá que soy un tonto. Anda, di algo.

…

―Ehm, es decir, yo sé que es más que obvio, es solo que quería confirmarlo―completo Freddie.

―Ah, pues, claro, digo, ya lo habíamos decidido, en el ascensor.

―Yo…―decía Freddie―…no quiero…

Sam trago saliva y lo miro atenta.

―…que las cosas entre nosotros cambien―completo Freddie―. Ya sabes, que dejemos de ser amigos.

―Ah…―dijo Sam con un dejo de desilusión.

―_Eres un cobarde Benson―_pensaba el castaño.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

―Son las 12:05― miro Freddie su reloj. Sam se levanto y puso un pie dentro del edificio.

― ¡Espera!―la detuvo Freddie tomando su muñeca―. Falto algo…―anuncio tomándola de la cintura y dándole un suave beso. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir más rápido―…Creo que más o menos así fue el primero…

Sam se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el técnico.

―Te equivocas―dijo sonriendo y se acerco al técnico para volver a besarlo. Freddie casi pierde el equilibrio ante la demostración repentina de afecto de la rubia―. Fue así…―se aparto Sam un centímetro de los labios de Freddie.

―Mmm, creo que no fue así, yo diría que más bien fue así…―agrego Freddie confiado y volvió a besar a Sam. En esta ocasión su beso fue más profundo que los que acostumbraban darse.

Sam se aparto del castaño para tomar un poco de aire.

―Creo que oficialmente, ya no somos novios―comento Sam sin abrir los ojos.

―Cierto―trataba Freddie de buscar los labios de Sam nuevamente.

Sam se aparto un poco y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

―Creo que debo irme, Carly me está marcando―saco su celular que había permanecido en vibrador.

―Ah, de acuerdo, vamos.

Sam y Freddie salieron de la salida de incendios rumbo a los respectivos departamentos. Freddie iba detrás de la rubia algo distraído.

**POV Freddie**

¡Rayos! Nunca la había besado de esa manera, ¿qué me paso? ¿se habrá molestado conmigo?

**POV Sam**

Jamás había dado un beso así en mi vida, y justo ahora que Freddie y yo terminamos ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estará pensando de mí?

Los dos coestelares de iCarly caminaban sonrojados y no cruzaron palabra hasta llegar al frente de los respectivos departamentos.

―Bueno, ya es hora―se despido Sam con una mueca incomoda.

―Ah, sí―saco Freddie las manos de los bolsillos para despedir a Sam.

**POV Freddie**

_¡Di Algo!_

_― _¡Sam! ¡Yo no…!

―¡SAM! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Entra de una vez… ¡Hasta mañana Freddie!―salió Carly abruptamente de su apartamento jalando a Sam hacia el interior y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Freddie quedo aturdido por el rápido movimiento. Avanzo un paso para tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo.

―Lo mejor es que espere hasta mañana―dio media vuelta para entrar a su departamento.

Sam subía las escaleras pensativa, mientras Carly la regañaba. No ponía atención en las palabras de su amiga.

―_¿Que me habrá querido decir Freddie?―_pensaba dejándose llevar por su amiga.

* * *

**En el departamento Shay por la mañana**

― ¡¿Qué tu y Freddie qué?!

―Caaarlyyyy, ya te lo dije tres veces―hablo Sam con desgano.

―¡Es que..! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No entiendo! ¡Si apenas ayer estaban tan juntos! ¡¿Qué paso?!

―Digamos que, estábamos algo confundidos, creo que no éramos una pareja normal después de todo.

―¡Daeee! ¡Pues claro que no eran normales! ¡Pero aun así! ¡Se veían tan bien juntos! ¡¿A caso ya no lo quieres?!

―Bueno, yo…

Interrumpió el sonido de la puerta, luego se abrió despacio dejando ver una cabellera café.

―Ah, hola chicas, yo, vengo, voy a…dejar esto al, estudio…―anuncio Freddie rápidamente y subió las escaleras.

― ¡Freddie!―lo llamo Carly sin recibir respuesta― ¡Sam!―volteo llamando a la rubia pero esta salió rápido del departamento― ¿Y ahora―se preguntaba la castaña confundida.

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

¡Rayos! ¡No me puedo concentrar, tengo que hablar con Sam! ¡No debimos terminar! ¡Yo la quiero de vuelta! ¡Tengo que decírselo!

Salió rápidamente el técnico del estudio para buscar a la rubia.

* * *

**Afuera del Bushwell Plaza**

**POV SAM**

¡Qué torpe! Pensé que Freddie no quería…AGHH, será mejor que me olvide de todo.

Sam salía rápidamente del edificio pero choco con una figura conocida.

―Wou Wou ¡¿A dónde vas tan rápido pequeña rubia?!―la detuvo Spencer.

―Spencer, yo, tengo que, olvídalo, ¡tengo que irme!― esquivo Sam al artista, pero este la detuvo de nuevo.

―Espera Samy, ¿que te paso? nunca te había visto así, no desde que dejaron de importar el tocino boliviano―agrego curioso el chico.

―Yo, bueno, es una tontería…

―Vamos Sam, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no por nada eres la mejor amiga de mi hermanita, osea, mi segunda hermanita―dijo revolviendo un poco la cabellera de Sam, logrando hacerla sonreír.

― ¡¿Qué tu y Freddie terminaroooonnn?!

― ¡Shhhh! ¡No grites!―regaña Sam a Spence.

Ambos amigos se encontraban charlando en el parque frente al edificio.

― ¡Fue mutuo acuerdo!―agrego Sam.

― ¡¿Mutuo acuerdoooo?!

― ¡Y él fue quien me volvió a besar!―continuo Sam.

― ¡Te volvió a besaaaaaaar!

― ¡Y ese beso fue diferente!

― ¡Fue un beso diferenteeeeee!

― ¡Ya quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo!―se exaspera Sam ante la mirada de asombro de Spencer.

―Hum, lo sientoooo, es solo queeee, me parece algo peculiar, es decir, ¡¿como una pareja confiesa que se ama después de terminar!?―alza la voz Spencer.

― ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Bueno no lo sé! Creí que Freddie no quería, pero luego, en la mañana, se comporto tan indiferente, que, ¡no lo sé!

― ¡Ya Samy! Tranquila, lo mejor será que hables bien con Freddie.

* * *

**POV Freddie**

La busque por todo el edificio, incluso en su casa y en los licuados locos, ¡Rayos Sam!, ¿Dónde te metiste? Cruce el parque para llegar al edificio y allí estaba, platicando con Spencer. Decidí acercarme con cautela. ¿Qué estarán diciendo?

―Creo que lo mejor será que estemos como antes, es decir, Freddie y yo como novios, ¡no funcionamos! somos tan diferentes, además, el necesita a una chica más normal, alguien no sé, como Carly―hablo Sam sin notar mi presencia―. Además es demasiado nerd para mi, las Puckett no encajamos con los nerds―dijo sinceramente.

Me aleje del lugar sin ser visto. Es todo. Sam esta mejor sin mí.

* * *

**POV Sam**

"Creo que lo mejor será que estemos como antes, es decir, Freddie y yo como novios, ¡no funcionamos! somos tan diferentes, además, el necesita a una chica más normal, alguien no sé, como Carly". No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Sentí mi estomago revolverse. Me quede unos minutos más en el parque luego de que Spencer se fue.

―"Pero Samy, no importa que sean diferentes, lo importante es que se sienten bien juntos, y todo parece indicar que tu y Freddie se aman."― recordé lo que me dijo Spence. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. A veces este chico dice cosas que no suenan tan locas.

Empecé a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar ¡Y si Spencer tiene razón! ¡Tal vez ayer Freddie quería decirme algo! ¡Tengo que verlo!

Salí corriendo para buscar a mi nerd.

* * *

―Oye tu ¿qué haces allí sentado?―pregunto Carly al castaño que se encontraba pensativo a fuera de su departamento. Luego se sentó a su lado.

―Se que tú y Sam terminaron―hablo Carly al aire― ¿Estás seguro de eso?―lo miro seria. No recibió respuesta― ¡Vamos Freddie, se que quieres mucho a Sam! ¡¿Qué les pasa?

Freddie sonrió de lado.

― ¿Se me nota tanto?―pregunto.

Carly respondió con otra sonrisa.

**POV SAM**

― ¡Tal vez tu y Sam deberían regresar!―escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga, decidí esperar detrás de la pared sin que me viera, estaba hablando con Freddie afuera del departamento. Freddie se quedo callado. Mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido.

―No lo creo―dijo Freduchini―. Sam es demasiado salvaje para mi, además, no sé, tal vez ella necesite a un chico más rudo.

Sentí el peor de los vacios en mi estómago.

Es todo, Freddie está mejor sin mí.

― ¡Oigan que hacen todos aquí afuera!―llamo Gibby detrás de Sam delatándola. Freddie se paró de inmediato y se quedo viéndola.

― ¡Gibby! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Tu y yo tenemos que….ya sabes!―hacia Carly muecas al gordito para que entraran al departamento.

― ¿Tenemos que?―preguntaba Gibby despreocupado― ¡AUCHHHHH!―lo jalo Carly de la oreja para meterlo al departamento.

La expareja se quedo a solas sin pronunciar palabra.

―¡Yo..!―hablaron al unísono.

―Di tú…

―No, di tú―pidió Freddie.

―Bueno, sobre lo de anoche…

―Si.

―Quería decirte que…¡No te preocupes!

― ¿Cómo?

― ¡Así es! ¡Mamá será la misma contigo! ¡Será un gusto volverte a molestar! ¡Además, seguirás pagando lo que yo pida!―sentencio la rubia más animada.

―Sam ¡eso no es justo!―replico el castaño.

―Mama ha dicho.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

―Bueno, tengo que irme, Carly y yo tenemos que escribir algunas ideas para el nuevo show.

―Ah, sí, yo también tengo que irme, mamá quiere comprar algunos pollos por internet y tengo que evitarlo.

―Tu mamá está loca.

―Lo sé, pero no lo digas.

―De acuerdo.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron y entraron a los respectivos departamentos recargándose en cada puerta.

―Tal vez algún día sea más anormal.

―Tal vez algún día sea más normal.

Decían a la vez.

― ¡No lo creo!―dijeron al unísono y se alejaron sonrientes...

* * *

¡ES TODO POR ESTA OCASIÓN!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS AUN SEGUIDORES DE ICARLY POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTAS HISTORIAS Y ADEMAS DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS A TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN! LOS TOMO MUY EN CUENTA, ¡SON LO MEJOR!

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA ENTREGA, Y ESPERO SUS NUEVOS REVIEWS SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA!

NUBEROJIZ


End file.
